Dancing on my own
by sugarsweet1995
Summary: It's the monthly drinkaton in the rabbit hole and Regina starts drinking.


The music was playing loud, people were dancing and chatting. It's was the rabbit holes monthly Drinkaton, were the cocktails were just three dollars and every person spends more money just because they think it's cheaper.

Everyone was having a good time, everyone except one person who was sitting in the corner of the bar. She was sipping on her first cocktail of the evening and watched the people dance on the dancefloor. She didn't know why she had come, somewhere deep inside her she wished someone would take notice of her, that someone would come up to her and ask her to dance.

It was one of her darkest secrets that she would never tell but she loved to dance. To loosen her hair, the sings along with the songs and sway her hips on the rhythm of the music. No the only time she could be that free was in her own bedroom, when no one was around to judge her.

She let her eyes glide over the crowd when she saw the one person she wished would come to her and ask her to dance. The blond was braver than her, she wasn't afraid to be judge, she could loosen her hair and dance like the night would never end.

The blond was accompanied by the one handed pirate who was dancing next to her, both smiling and gleaming at each other. She could feel a single tear sliding down her cheek, one she quickly wipes it away before someone could she her. Love is weakness, she has learn that it isn't true but still the one sentence still haunts her.

She wants what they have, someone to hold and smile at. Someone to kiss and dance with. What she didn't understand was why she was the only one who couldn't get her happy ending, yes she was a villain and villains didn't get a happy ending but why was Hook getting his happy ending. The happy ending that she wanted.

Another hour had passed and she was starting to like the cocktails, her fifth one was making her happy, she smiled and laughed when someone was dancing in a funny way. She tried to open her blazer but her drunkenness made it hard for her, she almost ripped the fabric but managed to fold it and put it on the seat beside her. When she looked up she could see the blond and the pirate arguing, the pirate was putting his hand on her ass but the blond was hitting them away. She grinned maybe she wasn't his happy ending and maybe she had a change. She drank her drink and ordered another one.

It took her two more to finally find her courage and get of the seat she had been sitting on. She couldn't feel her legs but she saw that she was walking. She kicks of her heels and throws them behind her not caring. She was standing in the middle of the dancefloor now and she could feel the buzzing of the beats of the music through her feet. She closes her eyes and let her head fall back, it felt good, so good. She lifts her arms and hands and starts moving them in a sensual way with the music. Her feet start moving, her hips are swaying and she can feel herself getting lost in the moment.

She doesn't notice the people starring at her, she doesn't care if they are. She opens her eyes when she feels soft hands on her hips following her with the music. She let her head fall on the shoulder of the person behind her. Taking in the scent of cinnamon and vanilla, she turns around and locks eyes with the one person she wished for. She leans closer and let her cheek rest against the woman's.

"Emma…" She whispers. The blond takes her hands and holds them. Their soft and warm, she wants them over her whole body. She guides the hands to her back and let them rest on her lower back. The music changes, it's slower and softer perfect for this moment. They are dancing…they're dancing together, she not alone. She buries her head in the woman's neck kissing the sensitive spot just under the blonds earlobe. She let her lips travel the distance between the sensitive spot and the pink lips when they finally arrive at those pink lips the feeling is not from this world.

"Regina…" The voice of the woman whispers.

"Emma…"Regina moans.

"Regina wake up!" The sound of the music fades away, the feeling of the lips had disappeared.

"Regina….How much have you drunk?" Regina opens her eyes and locks them with concern ones.

"I don't know maybe five cocktails." Her voice his hoarse and she wants to cry because it was all a dream and her happy ending didn't happen again.

"Come let me help you home." Emma helps Regina up from the booth.

"You alright Swan!" Killian asks looking at the drunk mayor.

"Yes fine you go ahead, I will take her home." The pirate nods and walks out of the bar. Emma puts Regina's arm over her shoulder and guides her out of the bar.

They have almost reached her car when she can hear sobbing and sniffing.

"Regina? Why are you crying?" Regina whips her tears away and tries to put on a smile.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine." Emma shakes her head and makes Regina sit on the ground before taking a seat beside her.

"I care about you Regina, so I'm always going to worry about you." Regina can feel more tears welling up.

"Please don't, I makes it only worse."

"Why?" Regina looks up at the blond and stares in her eyes.

"Because I care far too deep for you." Regina looks away and stares at her fingers. She doesn't notice the hand coming up under her chin pulling her head up making her look back in those emerald green eyes.

"I care just as deeply for you Regina, I love you."

Regina wants to gasp but can't because those same pink lips from her dream are covering hers.


End file.
